bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ending
is a villain who appears as an antagonist in the Endeavor Agency Arc. Appearance Ending is a muscular man of average height. He wears a horizontal black and white-striped pants and shirt with an assorted vest. He wears a mask covering the entirety of his face, except for his mouth and eyes. His mask has a motif with two parallel white lines on the side of his face and several horizontal ones resembling a crosswalk. Some of his most noticeable features are his wide smile and crazed eyes. Personality Ending is a mentally-ill individual with a noticeable infatuation towards Endeavor, being obsessed with the Pro Hero's arrogant and ruthless image and constantly goads the latter into killing him; going so far as to kidnap Natsuo Todoroki, just so Endeavor can notice him. He is completely suicidal whilst disregarding of other peoples' lives if it serves to provoke Endeavor into killing him. Ending even regards himself like a Nomu, a lifeless puppet, as to go as far to point how depressed he's been before meeting Endeavor. History Seven years prior to the beginning of the story, Ending saw Endeavor capture a thief called Takami. Since then Ending was infatuated with Endeavor, desiring the latter to kill him. Later, Endeavor caught him and sent him to prison. Synopsis Endeavor Agency Arc A few years later, Ending shows up outside of the Todoroki Abode, where he resumes his goal of wanting to be killed by Endeavor. He hides behind a wall and ends up capturing Natsuo while he's looking at his phone. When Endeavor takes his interns back to the U.A. dorms, Ending appears on the highway. He reveals he has taken Natsuo hostage and pleads for Endeavor to kill him right off the bat. In an attempt to lure Endeavor out, Ending manipulated the road lines to wrap around the cars on the highway to increase the death toll. As Endeavour is about to attack him, he suddenly freezes up, causing Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto to take over the battle. Shoto concentrates his flames in a single point and releases them which blocks Ending's attack. Katsuki, condenses his explosion into a single burst that propels him fast enough to rescue Natsuo from Ending's grasp. Izuku jumps and uses his Blackwhip to catch and mitigate the fall of the cars launched by Ending and thus preventing casualties. Shoto gets in close to Ending and freezes most of him, defeating him, to which Ending complains as he still desires Endeavor to end him. Seeing Endeavor engage in an apologetic tone to his son, deeply upsets Ending who protests that Endeavor should be his more arrogant self, or else his light of hope will vanish. The police soon arrive and arrest him. Abilities Overall Abilities: Ending seems to be very skilled in using his Quirk, being able to control multiple road lines and ensnare multiple cars and Natsuo at the same time, although he did use a Quirk-boosting drug beforehand. Quirk Unnamed Street Line Manipulation Quirk: Ending's Quirk allows him to control any lane lines painted on the road. Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Endeavor Agency Arc Antagonists Category:Individual Villains Category:Emitters Category:Convicts